


100th Arrest

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #100: 100th arrest</p>
    </blockquote>





	100th Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #100: 100th arrest

"Two years less a day?" Starsky snarled. " That's it? The bastard shot at me! And that's after the attempted robbery and the stolen car!"

"Ain't plea bargains fun?" Blaine said wearily. "Get real, Dave. First offender, you knew he'd get off easy. Not like it was his hundredth arrest."

"Yeah, welcome to the world of police work, rookie." Ferguson scoffed as he pushed Hutch toward the door. "Paperwork, scumbag lawyers and making deals."

Starsky winced, and Hutch stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Starsk?"

"Yeah?" Starsky braced for another dig.

"Good work on the bust. We'll get him next time."


End file.
